


I love you (at least I think I do)

by cmonlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Larry, Louis and Harry - Freeform, M/M, Pregnant Louis, larry fluff, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis can see the future, mpreglouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmonlarry/pseuds/cmonlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once he reached the pram, he's feeling it, just soft touches of his fingertips against the silky and soft sheets. Inside, Louis recognizes something achingly familiar. Its a heart pillow. A heart pillow that had taken Louis weeks to finish in textiles. Countless hours after school he stayed and used up all his passes in study hall, just for a blue and gold heart pillow. He can't believe he's kept it all those years. </p><p> </p><p>or the one where Louis can see the future and he knows Harry is his future husband and Harry has no clue</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you (at least I think I do)

**Author's Note:**

> Its was 2 am when I finished and 3:36 when I finished this. All mistakes are mine. Please let me know if you find any. I'm extremely exhausted and about to pass out. 
> 
> This is my favorite ever fix so far. I hope everyone enjoys and don't go to hard on me. 
> 
> This is 2013 Harry and Louis, just in case you're wondering. 
> 
>  
> 
> Title from How To Be A Heartbreaker by Marina and The Diamonds. 
> 
> Please love and applesauce. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ave xx

Louis is six the first time he realizes that he's not normal. 

He's sat with his mum in the living room. He's watching Power Rangers while his mum reads a report for one of her patients at the hospital. He gets this second of immense pain in his temples before everything is black and a blurry figure is before him. Or more like he's watching himself and a blurry figure. 

Louis doesn't know that its himself right away. C'mon, the guys absolutely covered in tattoos and Louis has never even seen one in real life, let alone thought about getting one. He looks way older, as in twenty-three, twenty-four older. His hair is messy, very messy, and he is wearing sweats and a baggy the killers tee, a matching pair of vans clad on his feet. There's someone else in front of him but Louis can't really make out his face very well. The Guys hair is curly, very curly. And he is holding a rope(a leash, Louis discovers) that's attached to a big dog. Big as in if it jumped he'd be able to place his paws on your shoulders. 

Louis doesn't know what older him is saying but his mouth is moving then he's smiling. The Guy smiles back, nods, then winks. He fucking winks. Just. This is a very, very handsome lad standing before his elder self and he can't do anything except watch as his older self flushes and looks at the ground, pointing his toes inwards. 

The Guy says something and Louis watches his mouth intently before he feels the same searing pain he had felt only minutes before. 

Everything goes black.

 

***

 

The second time Louis feels it, he is standing in the hallway during period before his class. His friend, Zayn, is talking about some bird called Perrie and Louis is nodding along and commenting at all the right moments. He gets a rush of dizziness and tilts. Zayns left arm shoots out to catch him. "You alright, mate?" There's a look of genuine curiosity and a mix of fear in his eyes before a stabbing pain in doubling Louis over onto the nasty High School hallway floor and Zayn is not at his side anymore. 

His vision is blurry but he can see himself, again, sitting with a cup of something steaming in his hands and a warm body is lying next to him in a king bed, messy gold bedsheets spread about, tangled around his tattooed ankles. 

The body moves and Louis gets a flash of recognition from ten years ago when he was in his living room watching a TV show, his worried mother only three feet away shouting; "Louis! Louis babe, can you hear me? Louis!" 

This time, the guy is laying in bed with him, not talking -flirting- with him in a public park. Its all very intimate. 

His eyes are very green, weather it's from the sunlight glaring into the room or if they're natural. They are very pretty either way. He mouths something that Louis can make out as Morning baby and then he kisses him. He kisses him. Right smack dab on the lips. 

Its just a peck and its a very domestic and Louis loves it. 

And later that night, after his mother lies in bed with him for an hour and combs his fingers through his hair, he tells her he might like boys instead of girls. 

She tells him she's okay with that. 

 

***

Louis is twenty the next time it happens. 

It all goes by very quickly. He's out with Zayn and his girl Perrie, when theres a second of blackness in his vision and there's no pain, which is odd, he has to sit down and cradle his face between his hands. 

This time, he is standing in a nursery, it looks like. There's four blue walls surrounding him and a wooden crib is place diagonal to his left. The floor is carpeted and the room is very bright, a large window hung above the changing table, while frilly curtains adorning the rods. There is a wooden rocking chair in the corner to his right. Its seat is dirty, baby clothes stacked high and diaper packages placed on the ottoman. 

It is very much a nursery, Louis guesses. 

Its only when he starts walking around the room does his notice his hands are cradling his stomach. His very pregnant stomach. He feels a numb ache in his lower back.   
He travels slowly, like the little baby (Louis guesses its a boy, based on the blue walls and stuffed cars littered about) is already born and cradled in his arms. 

Once he reached the pram, he's feeling it, just soft touches of his fingertips against the silky and soft sheets. Inside, Louis recognizes something achingly familiar. Its a heart pillow. A heart pillow that had taken Louis weeks to finish in textiles. Countless hours after school he stayed and used up all his passes in study hall, just for a blue and gold heart pillow. He can't believe he's kept it all those years. 

His future self is folding up a green monkey blanket when he feels a pair of hands clasp his waist. There's warm kisses peppered to his neck and Louis can finally, finally, hear what this mystery man is saying. 

"I love you so much, Lou." 

 

***

 

Louis stops getting those weird images/videos for a while. His vision doesn't get blurry and he doesn't feel a burning pain in his temples anymore. Louis is glad, oh so very glad, but he also kind of misses those random moments. 

He's thinking about it one day in the park, scuffing his black vans against the dirt covered ground, when he hears a voice shout; "Catch him!" which. It scares him half to death, honestly. There's a huge, huge, black dog(or is it a horse?) heading straight towards him and Louis doesn't have time to think, let alone move out of the way, before his back hits the muddy ground. 

"Oof." Louis gasps out. There's something licking at his face, the horse he guesses, and then a voice says;,"I am so, so sorry. Roscoe, no. Come here buddy."

Louis takes the guys hand and hauls himself up. "No worries mate, reall-" Louis stops short. This guy is not only beautiful, but achingly familiar. So familiar that Louis presses his hands to his temples and waits for the pain to come. It doesn't, but there are a set of emerald green eyes boring into his own. That's close enough. 

"You're, I--" Louis stops. The guy is looking at him weirdly but there's also a questioning look in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" The Guy asks. 

Louis says no, because he doesn't, and sticks his hand out. 

"Louis, nice to meet you mate." 

The Guy shakes his hand. "Harry. And sorry about my dog, he gets a bit excited sometimes when he sees someone familiar. Although, I've never seen you before."

Louis smiles, a genuine eye crinkly smile. "No worries."

The Guy- Harry - asks Louis if he can take him out for some ice cream for his troubles. 

Louis flushes a bright red and let's him know he was in no means, trouble. He then agrees and Harry gives him one last smile(and a wink), then whistles to Roscoe and he's gone. 

 

Louis spends the whole night knowing that Harry is his future. The father of his children. His husband. 

And Harry has no idea. Louis doesn't want to jinx himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and BTW, I've had a great day bc Ryker Madison (Louis lookalike + my fave porn star) favorited + retweeted me.


End file.
